Phantom Arrival
This is the fourth episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Intro Scene (Short) Theme Song Ellie is in an arena facing off against her opponent, Serena. (Ellie): Gate Card, (Ellie holds her Gate Card out in front of her then moves her arm back and swings it forward, throwing the Gate onto the field) set! (The gate card releases a wave of red energy across the field) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Pyrus Bolcanon stands) Bolcanon, get ready to rock! (Bolcanon): Yes, Mistress! (Bolcanon roars) Ellie's opponent is a girl who is about seventeen years old. (Serena): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! (A Darkus Ramdoll stands) Rise, Darkus Ramdoll! Now, Ability, activate! (Her Ability raises and glows purple) Darkness Driver! (Ramdoll): Yes, Serena! Ramdoll rushes forward as his wheels burst with purple energy. Bolcanon readies himself for Ellie's command. (Ellie): Double Ability, activate! (Two Ability Cards form from her BDDS and sit side by side as they glow red) Fire Tornado plus Blaze Kick! Bolcanon roars as a twister of fire overtakes him. The top then turns and moves toward Ramdoll. The twister rushes over Ramdoll, negating Darkness Driver. Bolcanon leaps out of the top of the tornado with his legs forward and ablaze. He kicks Ramdoll in the face, sending him flying backward. Bolcanon slides when he lands and roars. (Ramdoll): Agh! Lucky shot. (Serena): Don't let it happen again. (An Ability rises out of her BDDS) Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Chaos Ray! Ramdoll gets back up and fires a purple beam from his mouth. (Ellie): Ability, activate! Terroreyesor! (The Ability glows) (Bolcanon): Yes, Mistress. (Bolcanon fires a red beam from his eyes that hits Ramdoll) Ramdoll misses his shot and looks around confused. He fires Chaos Ray again, but misses. (Ramdoll): I can't see him! (Serena): What?! (Ellie): Ha ha, that's how Terroreyesor works. Drops the opponent's Power Level and gives it to Bolcanon, but that's not all. It blinds the enemy for a short amount of time. (Serena): NO! I will not accept failure! (Ellie): You'll have to in a minute. Gate Card, open! (The Gate glows and releases a wave of fire. When the fire hits Bolcanon it erupts around him.) Pyrus Reactor! Bolcanon jumps into the air. (Ellie): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Pummel Bouler On his way down from the air, Bolcanon fires beams of fire from his hands that strike and eliminate Ramdoll. Ramdoll rolls passed Serena's feet. Bolcanon lands and roars while phasing out. Ellie catches him and tosses him up so he rests on her shoulder in open Ball form. (Serena's BDDS): Life Force, zero. (Ellie): Yeah! Great job, Bolcanon! (Bolcanon): It was my pleasure, Mistress. End Scene In another arena, a hooded brawler stands waiting for his opponent to make a move. He is faced by Choji Beetle. (Choji): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Subterra Luxtor opens on the battle field.) Go Subterra Luxtor! Luxtor makes a kind of screeching sound to signify that he is ready. (Hooded Brawler): Bakugan.. Brawl. Bakugan.. Stand. (A Darkus Clawsaurus opens on the battle field) Rise, Darkus Clawsaurus. Clawsaurus rises out of a dark, purple pool of light on the ground. He sreeches and at Luxtor, intimidating him a little bit. (Choji): (He takes an Ability floating above his BDDS and holds it in front of him) Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Eye-Ray Hammer! Luxtor fires Eye-Ray Hammer at Clawsaurus. Clawsaurus dodges then uses his pincers to reach out and strike Luxtor. Luxtor's Power returns to its base, and Clawsaurus screeches again. (Hooded Brawler): Come on, kid, hit me with everything. (Choji): You asked for it! Ability, Activate! (An Ability rises out of his BDDS and glows) Tunnel Vision! Luxtor leaps into the air then crashes into the ground and tunnels under it. Clawsaurus looks around, uneasily, then jumps right on time to dodge Luxtor breaking through the ground. Clawsaurus roars again, this time mocking Luxtor. (Choji): Come on, man! At least fight back! (Hooded Brawler): If that's how you want it. (The Brawler flexes his fingers and purple electricity flows around them. An Ability Card forms from the electricity and he takes it. He holds the Ability in front of his chest with the restof his arm relaxed) Ability, Activate! (The Ability releases purple lighting instead of the normal glowing) Fang Destruction! Clawsaurus' eyes flash purple for a moment before he unleashes his pincers again. He strikes Luxtor and Luxtor's Power Drops. (Choji): How'd you do that?! (Hooded Brawler): A little trick I learned years ago. Comes in handy from time to time. (Choji): Ability (An Ability rises from his BDDS), Activate! (The Ability glows) Metal Breakthrough! (He says the next line while Luxtor is covered in copper armor) Metal Breakthrough is an Ability specific to Subterra Luxtor. It nullifies all your Abilities! (Hooded Brawler): Very good, but... (He flexes his hand again, this time the electricity summons a Darkus Cannon Fury.) Bakugan, Mobile Assault Vehicle, Launch! (He tosses the Cannonfury) Cannonfury's closed Ball form lands on the battle field and Clawsaurus' open Ball form lands on top of it, opening Cannonfury. Cannonfury appears under Clawsaurus in a blaze of purple light. Clawsaurus uses his front legs to control the Vehicle. He aims and fires the cannon at Luxtor, phasing him out. (Choji's BDDS): Life Force: 5%. (Choji): Oh, man. I should have seen that comming. (Hooded Brawler; catching Clawsaurus): You should think twice before underestimating the Phantom Rider. (Choji): Who? (Phantom): Me, imbecile. (Phantom generates a Gate Card from his hand and tosses it onto the field.) Gate Card, set! (The Gate sets itself on the field) Bakugan, Brawl! Arboa, Stand! (A Darkus Phantom Dragonoid stands) Rise, Darkus Phantom Dragonoid! Arboa roars as he rises out of an eruption of purple flames. (Choji; looking down at his BDDS) Whoa, that's a high Power Level, but it's no big deal. Luxtor and I can handle it. Bakugan, Brawl! Luxtor, Stand! (Luxtor stands and readies himself for an attack.) (Phantom): Arboa, this battle is tedious. What do you say we end it right here? (Arboa): It would be my pleasure. (He roars) (Phantom): (He summons an Ability) Ability, Activate! (The Ability activates) Phantom Fire! Arboa releases a powerful blast of purple fire from his mouth that takes over Luxtor and phases him out. (Choji's BDDS): Choji Life Force: zero. (Choji): Whoa... Phantom catches Arboa and disappears form the field in a black mist. End Scene Liam steps onto his platform on the opposite side of an arena from Julie Makimoto. (Julie): You may be the number two Ventus brawler, but Gorem and I are still ranked higher and we're about to prove why! (Liam): Say what you wish, words will not win the battle. (Julie): Urgh! (She takes a levitating Gate Card from her BDDS) Gate Card, set! (She throws the Gate Card out and it releases a orange wave of light) Bakugan, Brawl! Gorem, Stand! (Gorem stands and rises out of the ground, towering over the battle field) Go, Subterra Hammer Gorem! (Gorem): Let's finish this fight quickly, as to keep their shame to a minimum. (Haktor; opened on Liam's shoulder): Listen to them.. Their confidence will be their downfall. (Liam): That's the plan. (Hawktor closes and rushes into Liam's hand) Bakugan, Brawl! (He throws Hawktor with a back hand) Bakugan, Stand! Hawktor stands with his arms crossed, but does not move once the light fades. (Gorem): Why are you so smug? You must be scared thinking of facing one of the six fighting Bakugan that saved Vestroia. (Hawktor): That was a long time ago, old man. Your powers have properly diminished. (Julie): Why you little- Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Hammer Impact! Gorem throws his hammer at Hawktor, who still refuses to move. (Liam): (He takes an Ability from his BDDS and holds it in front of his chest, relaxed) Ability, activate. (The Ability glows) Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister. Hawktor flies forward, a green tornado following close behind. He takes Hammer Impact head on and it does not affect him. Gorem's power drops and he follows. (Liam; already holding an Ability): Ability, activate. (The Ability glows) Fly Fang - Hyper Storm. Hawktor flaps his wings, sending a powerful wind blast at Gorem. (Julie): Gate Card, open! (The Gate reveals itself) Character, Hammer Gorem! Gorem stands tall, orange energy flowing all over him. (Julie): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) (Gorem; swinging his hammer around himself): Grand Impact! (He releases the hammer, directly hitting Hawktor) Liam activates his BDDS, by pressing several buttons. (Liam's BDDS; summoning a Battle Gear): Ready, Swayther. (Liam; with Swayther in hand): Battle Gear, boost. (He throws Swayther out onto the field.) Hawktor's Ball Form wings drop down and Swayther attaches to his back, opening. Swayther appears on Hawktor's back in a flash of green light. He caws as the Gear forms on his wings and covers them ins silver armor. (Liam): Battle Gear Ability, activate. (His Battle Gear Ability rises out of his BDDS and glows) Swayther Geku. Hawktor flies toward Gorem, firing all the cannons on Swayther. The energy bullets do damage Gorem, however it is very little. (Gorem): Ha ha ha! You'll have to do better than that Hawktor! (Liam; an Ability already glowing): Abilty, activate. Ninja Comet Streamer. Take him down! Hawktor hover for a moment to release a dark green pulse tornado blast. The blast hits the Gate Card and destroys it. Gorem's power drops and he is taken down to one knee. (Gorem): My power! JULIE! (Liam): Finish it. Hawktor bursts forward firing all the cannons, raining energy bullets down on Gorem until he phases out. Hawktor caws as he phases out and is caught by Liam's extended hand. (Julie's BDDS): Life Force: 55% (Julie): Ha! He couldn't get us under half. He's not as good as he thought! (A rush of wind from a Gate Card being set blows her hair) (Liam): When you're done reassuring yourself. Bakugan, Brawl. Hawktor, stand! Hawktor stands in the same stance as the last round. (Julie; she takes a step back to get a powerful throw): Bakugan, BRAWL! Bakugan, Stand! Ability, Activate! Grand Impact! (Julie's Ability rises out of the BDDS as it glows) Gorem's Ball Form opens in mid air. He flies out of a orange burst of light and tosses his hammer forward. His hammer hits Hawktor and takes him down, then spins around and returns to Gorem. (Liam): Ability Activate, Bolting Fang - Slug Shot. Hawktor is surrounded by a green twister. He flies down and hits Gorem, knocking him back. Gorem grunts as he tosses his hammer again. Hwaktor is prepared this time and delfects it with his Ability. Hawktor hovers back on his side of the field and crosses his arms. (Liam): Gate Card, open! (The Gate card reveals itself and send several tornados upward, one of them catching Hawktor and powering him up) Ventus Reactor. (Julie): Big deal! Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Grand Slide! The Gate Card goes dark and deactivates. (Hawktor): We thought of that. (Liam; with an Ability already activated): Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance. It's an Ability that knocks your out of the field. Hawktor, take Gorem down! Hawktor flies forward as a twister takes him over. The Gate re-Opens and a tornado shoots up, boosting Haktor's Power Level. He strikes Gorem with one punch and he phases out. (Julie's BDDS): Julie Life Force: zero. The crowd cheers as Liam catches Hawktor without looking and walks off the field. (Julie): Oh man. They are good... End Scene Julie and Liam join their teams in the Plaza. They have two tables pushed together to accommodate both teams. Liam sits next to his ecstatic sister and Julie sits next to Marucho. (Ellie): LIAM GUESS WHAT!! (Liam): Hmm? (Ellie): I won my battle today! (Liam): I told you you'd win. Bolcanon turns his torso to face Liam. (Bolcanon): She did a great job and won in the first round. (Hawktor; opened on the table with the other Bakugan): First round, huh? We would have gotten that too if Julie hadn't been so persistant. (Julie): Please, it was all my little Gorem's doing. (Gorem): Julie, please... The Bakugan and Humans all laugh for a moment before looking up at the screens, seeing the end of Phantom's battle. (Dan): Man, that guy's good. What's his name? (Marucho): According to the Database his name is Phantom Rider. Obviously, that's not his real name, but we can't find anything else on him or his Bakugan. (Bryce): What's his story? (Shun): He came to Interspace a few weeks ago and took on some of the top ranked players, winning each with a flawless victory. (Sean): Flawless? Three in a row?! (Shun): Mm-hmm. It's that Bakugan of his, Arboa. He's got some ridiculous base Power Level and abilities to match. (Caleb): Have any of you fought him yet? (Dan): Nah, he challenged Alice two weeks ago but she declined. (Ellie): Why would you do that? (Alice): It wasn't the right time. He and I will battle, but Hydranoid and I has just come out of another battle. It's dangerous to battle too many times consecutively. (Hydranoid): I would have battled him, but it was not my call. (Drago): I think Hydranoid's just happy he didn't have to face Arboa head on. The Bakugan laugh, aside from Hydranoid who mocks Drago in a high pitched voice. (A Voice from Behind Them): Well, you haven't battled yet today. How about we get one going? The Knights, Brawlers, and Bakugan all turn to see Phantom standing with his hand in his pockets. None can see his face, due to his black mask covering most of it. (Phantom): What do you say? Interested? (Alice): (She stands up and looks at Phantom with a determined look) Alright, Phantom Rider. You've got yourself a battle! The group is stunned by her approval. The End Characters Mechtanium Knights *All Battle Brawlers *All Others *''Phantom Rider'' *Serena (Sellon's Replacement - Team Ziperator) Bakugan *''Bolcanon'' *''Darkus Ramdoll'' (Serena's Guardian) *''Subterra Luxtor'' (Choji's Guardian) *''Darkus Clawsaurus'' (Phantom's Bakugan) *''Arboa'' *''Hawktor'' *''Gorem'' Battles *Ellie Gwynn/Serena - Ellie (both battle debuts) *Julie Makimoto/Liam Gwynn - Liam (both battle debuts) *Phantom Rider/Choji Beetle - Phantom (both battle debuts) Trivia *Phantom Rider is introduced, along with his Bakugan Clawsaurus and Arboa.